


Фальшь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brendol Hux - Freeform, Brendol/Orson, Crack Pairing, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Orson Krennic - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Sub!Orson, why not, Орсон очень пасс, Орсону нравится когда его душат, кинк, немного нецензурщины
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Брендол ненавидит Орсона, но перестать хотеть его не может.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ну собсна не спрашивайте, как и зачем. Примите.
> 
> До просмотра Изгоя, основываясь на трейлерах, я думала (да и многие вообще-то), что Орсон будет таким DADDY, но как-то не срослось. 
> 
> Собсна по поводу пейринга все же скажу пару слов, пожалуй. Я уже не помню, с чего началось, но я вроде нашла на тумблере какие-то арты по ним, вот недавно начала ролку с одной нян и решила, а че б и нет, в конце концов. Законом не запрещено, а фэндом все стерпит. 
> 
> На PWP (даж R-ное) меня не хватит, хотя так хотелось. 
> 
> Орсон тут очень пасс, простите.
> 
> Размещено также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5049262

Орсон сидит в кресле напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и так по-блядски покачивая одной, стопой иногда специально касаясь ноги Брендола. Он все говорит и говорит, а его интонация так бесит. Орсону хочется заткнуть рот, до крови укусить влажные губы, от которых терпко пахнет виски.

У Орсона улыбка на лице — одна сплошная фальшь. Она всегда такая ластящаяся, подлизывающая. Брендол терпеть ее не может. И этого человека напротив него, состоящего из одной только лжи и лицемерия, он тоже ненавидит, но перестать хотеть от этого не может.

Это так глупо, но он теряет голову, как подросток, стоит увидеть, как горячий язык Орсона скользит по губам в нарочито растянутом жесте. Голубые глаза смотрят ожидающе и довольно, потому что Орсон знает, как действует на Хакса.

Брендол упрямо молчит, вставляя реплики, когда нужно. Говорить становится тяжело из-за возбуждение, пришедшего, потому что Хакс знает, что с этим человеком дозволено буквально все.

Орсон вслух никогда не признается, но Брендол давно уже знает, как тот любит, когда его ставят на колени и заставляют лизать сапоги. Когда душат, сжимая так сильно, что, кажется, вот еще немного — и треснут шейные позвонки. Он любит, когда грубо, когда до синяков, когда его принуждают.

Иногда Брендолу даже кажется, что Орсон специально строит из себя такого некомпетентного руководителя — лишь бы получить еще порцию унижений.

Если это действительно так, то Орсон Кренник — редкостный идиот.

Брендолу, впрочем, дела нет.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Орсон, которому надоело строить глазки, поднимается и подходит ближе. Его движения кажутся очень ласковыми, и этим он просто напрашивается на грубость.

Его ранговая планка блестит, натертая до блеска, и Брендолу кажется ужасно нелогичным то, как Орсон выпячивает свое превосходство в ранге, но стелется перед любым, кто дотянется до его шеи.

Брендол отставляет бокал с виски и тянется к этой самой шее рукой, когда Орсон наклоняется к нему. Голая ладонь крепко сжимает открытое горло, обрамленное белым воротником, и грубо дергает к себе, вынуждая почти упасть.

Орсон издает какой-то жалкий звук, опирается одной рукой в спинку кресла, послушно склоняясь ближе, а потом и вовсе сползает на пол, повинуясь чужой крепкой хватке. У него быстро начинает кружиться голова, и ему это нравится.

— Какая же ты блядь, — говорит Брендол медленно, почти смакуя. А Орсон улыбается ему тонко, красиво, и только сейчас он, кажется, не фальшивит, хотя уверенным в этом быть нельзя. Обычно Орсон не терпит оскорблений. Брендол это знает. Знает, как Орсон бесится, когда кто-то из вышестоящих офицеров отзывается о нем нелицеприятно.

Брендол считает его ненормальным, потому что он не понимает, как можно наслаждаться подобным. Его тошнит от Кренника, он кажется ему невозможно жалким, но Брендол продолжает приходить на встречи раз за разом, чтобы крепко сжать чужое горло, чувствовать ладонью, как Орсон пытается вдохнуть и не может. Ощущение власти над чьей-то жизнью всегда приятно.

Брендол с нажимом гладит дергающийся кадык, ведет по нему большим пальцем, дав возможность дышать. Орсон слегка морщится от боли, но не отстраняется, конечно, только вскидывает голову, подставляя шею под пытку. От него исходит жар ненормального возбуждения, в теле Брендола оно отдается сильнее в несколько раз, и он шумно выдыхает, заставляя Орсона подняться, а потом устроиться сверху.

Брендол все еще его ненавидит, но у чужих губ вкус виски, а глаза смотрят так приглашающе, что он не может отказаться.


End file.
